Current Storyline
Prologue: In a land known only as 'The Realm', chaos and destruction reigns. Duach, the dark god, perseveres in his quest to corrupt and subjugate, battling against Enid, the goddess of light's forces at nearly every turn. Their constant wars rock the surface of The Realm, pitting the mortals below into an endless battle that threatens the stability of everything known. As the conflict reaches a threshold of no return, a strange man arrives with an equally-strange declaration: he will save The Realm from the overreaching influence of the gods, but in order to do so, he must undo everything we thought we knew and start over from the beginning, hoping to prevent the same mistakes in the past that brought us to this perilous future... ---- Timeline of Major Events The current storyline of The Realm Online is currently split into two parts: On the Legacy Server (Despothes Grove), the world is rocked by the ever-warring forces of the gods and their followers, never to see the light of peace as it was once known. On the New Server (Finvarra's Fortress), a man named Chesparin has taken it upon himself to invoke a forbidden magic that consumes the current future of The Realm and split it into two timelines: one that leads to the future as described above, and a new one in which hopes to prevent the former from occurring. Now approximately seventy-five years in The Realm's past, he seeks a way to find out the reasoning behind The Realm's decline and the gods' rise to power. Old Timeline The Smiting, 1360 K.H. ''' The Smiting was the end result of a skirmish among the Gods wherein Duach, out of desperation, smote the Realm, nearly destroying the city of Leinster, and sundering the seats of power of all of the deities. After this event, the Gods have been forced to rely on mortal surrogates and intermediaries to influence the realm, and have been drawing directly on the power of the Realm to restore their strength, weakening all forms of mortal magic in the process. '''The Resurgence, 1435 K.H. The Realm reaches an integral breaking point; Chesparin invokes an ancient spell to invalidate the current 'future' so that a new one may be constructed, sending everyone in the current timeline approximately seventy-five years into the past. This has been come to be known as The Resurgence, and it is a result of a desperate spell being cast that drew the essences and consciousnesses of some select citizens of the Realm backward in time in order to avoid the inevitable destruction of the Realm by Duach's forces. An unexpected result is that it drew the consciousnesses of the Gods and their prophets back as well, and restored life to creatures and beings that had once been slain or banished, while also obscuring beings and locations that had before been known to all. It is considered by many to be an opportunity to reshape the Realm in a way more suitable to their wishes. New Timeline June of 1362 K.H. Chesparin arrives in the Capital City of Leinster, meeting with several individuals who remember him and his motives in a local pub, and discusses his ideas and plans going forward ---- Realmserver Storyline Forum (Session Recaps and etc.) https://realmserver.com/forum/realm-roleplay